


Here in the Garden

by zlmbo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate POV, Angst, idk what to tag, its basically just the scene where spinel realizes pink is gone but from her pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlmbo/pseuds/zlmbo
Summary: An assignment from my creative writing class where I had to write a movie scene from another character’s perspective.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Here in the Garden

It’s been 6000 years. Today marks the anniversary. I remember it perfectly, of course. When you’re standing perfectly still for so long you don’t exactly have anything else to do. You get a lot of time to think. And process. And worry.

6000 years since she left. “Let’s play a game,” she said. “Stand very still and wait until I come back.” 

And I did.

Off in the distance, a sound catches my attention. It’s the communicator. She must be calling! She’s just letting me know what took her so long. The usual pink-tinted hologram begins to show, its diamond shape glitching every few seconds due to being inactive for so long. White Diamond shows up on the screen. Her pure light form barely giving room for her features to show. She’s unusually happy.

Her voice comes out somewhat distorted.

“It is truly a historical day for all of Homeworld. Today marks the  _ true _ return of our own Pink Diamond…!”

Return? Had she ever left?

White Diamond went on about a long story, describing Pink and her legacy. Until her words struck me like a blade to the heart.

“Pink fled the comforts of homeworld…” “-giving up her form to bequeath her gem to her half-human son...”

Those words bounced around again and again as everything White said from that point didn’t matter. She’s gone? She never meant to come back? The thought had always been in the back of my mind, but… I refused to believe it. Pink loved being around me right? Her very best friend, Spinel? It couldn’t be. We were so close, we…

“And now, dear gems everywhere, I’m pleased to announce that Steven is finally ready to take his place on Pink Diamond’s throne!”

The feed cut to the man himself. Steven Universe. That thief. That’s supposed to be MY Diamond. MY best friend.

“How’s it goin everybody?” I hate him. I hate him so much.

“I know you all might be thinking of me as the new Pink Diamond, but you don’t have to put me on a throne. I already have a rightful place, and it’s on Earth.” Earth. Pink Diamond’s colony. Of course.

Steven continues. “It’s a beach house where I live with my friends, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.” There it was. Of course Pink ran off to her colony without me. Of course she got better, newer, more interesting friends. Who would ever want to be around me? Tears jerk at my eyes. I want to sob, but nothing comes out. I start to move towards the screen, roots pulling up from my feet as I ran towards the communicator. I stopped in front of it, looking up at the broken pedestal it stood at.

“As much as I’ve loved dismantling the empire and saving all your planets, I can’t wait to get home and spend some quality time with my friends.”

I fell on my knees, tears flowing down my face in disbelief. 

The feed cuts, the hologram fading out.

I looked down at the ground, my hands, making sure this is real. It can’t be. It has to be some sort of hallucination, something, ANYTHING. She can’t be gone. She has to still be around. SHE HAS TO COME BACK. I sobbed, tears falling onto the broken, weed-ridden tile below. It’s loud, like screaming, but nobody’s around to hear. Nobody’s around to care. Nobody ever did, anyway.

Slightly blue-tinted lines of light start up my body. I don’t care. It doesn’t matter. I don’t matter. It doesn’t matter if I lose my form. Who cares about ol’ Spinel? Nobody, that’s who.

It spreads further and further until the pain of destabilization numbs out the pain of the loss of the only gem that ever mattered to me. I screamed as my body was bathed in the light. I felt my gem begin to rotate, it’s heart shape turning upside down. Almost instantaneously, my form was gone in a cloud of smoke. All there was now was a lone Spinel’s gem. Perfect cut and perfect color. Wasted. Abandoned. Ruined.

A few seconds of silence passed before my gem started to glow and lift itself off the ground. My form showed, a white light enveloping the area around it. I glitched a bit before my form became physical and let me fall to the ground, landing on my feet. I rubbed a few tears out of my eyes before looking down at myself, but more specifically my gem. My previous friendly appearance was gone, leaving a broken, aggressive, and depressing aura on the gem that once had it.

I grimaced at the thought of what I’ve become. All because she wanted other friends, BETTER friends, anyone other than me. My hands balled into fists at my sides. I punched out one of the garden’s stone pillars, letting out a yell, breaking it in half out of frustration. I looked to my side. The warp pad. The same one she took to leave me. A sickening thought immediately came to my head. I turned towards it. Was I really going to go through with this? Of course I was. I had to. Someone had to pay. ANYONE had to pay. Then it struck me. The perfect person to take my anger out on. I pulled at my hair, the previous hot pink heart shaped buns now long, loose twin ponytails. The thought of him alone made me nauseous. I let go of the tangled tails and sighed.

“Steven, huh…” I repeated the dreaded name. 

“I guess I’m gonna give Earth a little visit.”

Because if I couldn’t be good enough for Pink, then why should I be good at all?


End file.
